1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for positioning electrical boxes such as outlet or switch boxes on building studs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical boxes such as outlet boxes or switch boxes are normally attached to wall studs in buildings before the sheetrock, paneling, etc. is installed. One problem associated with the installation of the electrical boxes is in the positioning of the boxes adjacent the studs so that the box may be secured to the stud. A further problem associated with the installation of the boxes is that the box must be moved inwardly or outwardly relative to the stud depending upon the thickness of the wall covering to be subsequently installed. Yet another problem with the prior art devices is that they are normally designed for either the installation of switch boxes or outlet boxes and are not designed for the installation of both types of boxes.
Still another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they can normally only be used to position the box at either the right or left side of the building stud. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the devices themselves interfere with the installation of the outlet or switch box on the stud.